Heavenly Enchantress
* * * |species = Human|gender = Female|height = 5.7|eye_colour = Blue|title1 = Heavenly Enchantress|aliases = Heavenly Enchantress|combat_prowess = Early Infinite Prime|principles = Way of the Zither|spouse(s) = Jian Chen|disciple(s) = * Xiao Qian * Xiao Yue * Qin Qin|predecessor = Third Ancestor of the Daoist Sect of Divine Sound (Zither of the Demonic Cry)|image1 = ShangguanMuer.jpg|home = Three Saints Island|met_condition = Top Expert|met_location = Mercenary City|met_strength = Sixth Heavenly Layer Saint Ruler|met_chapter = |current_affiliation = Daoist Sect of Divine Sound|former_affiliation = * Tian Yuan Continent * Mercenary City|saint_rank = Late Godking|titles = Third Ancestor's Successor|status = Alive}} The Heavenly Enchantress is a legendary character in the Tian Yuan Continent. She follows a unique Cultivation path, the Way of the Zither. Her skillful control of the power of the sound enables her to influence the soul, making her renowned and feared all around the world. Shangguan Mu’er was so pretty that she could be described as prettier than a goddess Description She wears either cyan, azure, pink or purple robes while distinctly holding a zither at her waist. She is quite tall and her hair shine on her cotton robes. Her clear and bright eyes could be seen shining in a way as if they could steal souls. Her fingers gently and tenderly caressed the strings of her zither. With each step, her slim waist swayed to the side gently. She is a matchless beauty that could cause nations to fall at the blink of an eye. One could be choked by her beauty, as it seems as if she is not meant for this world. Her beauty is so great that it could bring the moon to shame and can captivate even the birds and beasts. Known by all as the fairy of the Tian Yuan Continent with beautiful grace. With one word, hundreds of flowers grow ashamed of themselves. One would fall into her presence, as if she was the focal point of the world. Her voice is extremely charming and bewitching almost as if it was the music from the ninth heaven instead of being from the secular world. She had the voice of a top lark and could enchant a man with just her voice alone. It was an unspeakable sensation that shouldn’t exist in this world. Background Shangguan Mu, most widely known as the Heavenly Enchantress, or as the Saintess of the Zither, is the daughter of Hao Wu and Shangguan Xiaoyan. Back then, Hao Wu was a mercenary without any sort of background, who was in love with Zaar Caiyun. However, he was tasked with escorting Xiaoyan in a long travel, during which time they were attacked by personal enemies, and they were poisoned with aphrodisiacs. It's from that unfortunate union that Shangguan Mu was born. In her childhood years, she discovered a buried item, of which only a corner stood outside. She tried to pull it out, but it was very heavy, so she accidentally lacerated her hand. When that happened, her blood fell on the treasure, and she established a connection with it, enabling her to take it out: the Zither of the Demonic Cry. At that time, she also acquired knowledge of an appropriate Cultivation technique and would set her path to becoming the Heavenly Enchantress. For ten years, Shangguan Mu, her father and her mother lived together in the Shangguan Clan household. However, Hao Wu was always absentminded due to her love towards Caiyun and because of this, one of his personal enemies took the chance at exterminating the Shangguan Clan. Xiaoyan was afflicted with lethal wounds, and she couldn't recover from them. That tragedy was witnessed by Shangguan Mu, who survived and developed an intense resentment towards her father, even denying their blood relationship. She grew as a very independent woman, disconnected from the affairs of the Tianyuan Continent, living in an island of fishermen. Nevertheless, she acquired a dominant position there, together with her disciples Xiao Qian and Xiao Yue, due to which the island came to be known as the Three Saints Island. By the time she meets Jian Chen, she is already as powerful as a Saint Ruler. Plot Jian Chen, as the King of the Mercenaries, met her when he entered the Holy Land. They talked briefly about the benefits of the Holy Land and her Way of the Zither, when Jian Chen started his cultivation ,eventually she became impressed due to his frightening rate of energy absorption. They met again when Jian Chen became a fugitive from the Tian Yuan Continent, and they adventured into the Fantasy Star Ocean in order to find Dragon Saliva for the Ancestor of the Changyang Clan, as well as other rare heavenly resources for the cultivation of the Heavenly Enchantress. After several years in the depths of the Fantasy Star Ocean, they arrived at the Lunastron Pit, where an Eight Trigrams Disorientating Formation was set. They traveled across it, and arrived at a mysterious wasteland in the outer space, where they encountered a lethal influx of Yinyang Qi. Under the suggestion of Zi Ying, and despite his initial unwillingness, he used a Dual Cultivation method to balance the extreme Yang endangering him with the extreme Yin incapacitating her. Despite any justifications, however, his actions were deemed as abusive. Therefore, she became thoroughly enraged towards Jian Chen, and she tried to kill him. However, the effects of the Dual Cultivation technique prevented her from succeeding in harming him. After they returned to Three Saints Island and quelled their business, Jian Chen departed, gifting her some further cultivation resources apologetically. The Heavenly Enchantress announced that she would go into seclusion. Her disciples believed her to be in her Immortal Cave. However, she in fact left for ten years, in which she was pregnant. Finally, she gave birth to her son, which she named Xiao Bao, and took him with her to Three Saints Island, introducing him to her disciples as an orphan child she found in a battlefield, but keeping his existence a secret from Jian Chen. However, Xiao Bao wasn't a simple boy. He was born with an Innate Chaotic Body, which meant that his cultivation wouldn't be based on Saint Force, so he —much like his father—, was deemed a cripple. The Heavenly Enchantress spent an endless amount of resources in order to "fix" his constitution and allow him to cultivate. However, none of those efforts worked, until Jian Chen met her while she was accompanied by their child. Their bloodlines and constitutions reacted, and they recognized each other despite the efforts of the Enchantress to cover the facts up. With the help of the Azulet Sword Spirits and the experience and wealth of Jian Chen, they finally figured out the Cultivation pathway that Xiao Bao ought to follow. It was also at that time that the Enchantress reluctantly agreed to naming him as "Shangguan Aojian". Due to the help given by Jian Chen that time, and sporadically afterwards, their son became a link between him and the Heavenly Enchantress, and they slowly became closer. As a first way to pay back what she perceived as a debt towards Jian Chen, she helped him in his effort to seal the Small World of the Changyang Protector Clan. References Category:Daoist Sect of Divine Sound Member Category:Female Human Category:Holy Empire Character Category:Jian Chen's Close Friend Category:Jian Chen's Harem Category:Mercenary City Category:Three Saints Island Character Category:Tianyuan Clan Member Category:Project Allies Category:Project Character Category:Project Human Race Category:Project Saints' World Category:Project Tian Yuan Continent